


Stay with me

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Series: The Dark One and The Evil Queen [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: A series of random words for story prompts, pick the ones that inspire you?: Candles, Sunset, Adrenaline, Drowning, Teeth,Suit, Roses, Hoofbeats, Tender, Halo, Inferno. Asked by anon via tumblr.Emma’s mount, however, even with the grey glow of the blonde’s -now white-haired- magic glowing around it, didn’t seem as bothered or as tired as Regina’s horse and, muttering curses through clenched teeth, Regina realized the last dying sunray was about to be swallowed by the darkness that seemed to erupt from the outline of the tall castle that reigned over the horizon at her back.She was out of time.





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> Set on an AU; Emma is transformed into the DarkSwan and creates her own unique realm while at it. Regina tries to save her.

 

 

The skin of the horse was covered in a fine sheet of sweat, its warm breath a cloud in front of both rider and mount as the sun at their back painted oranges and reds on the sky above them. The path they were trying to follow was becoming blurrier with each passing moment and, under the hooves of the horse, pebbles clashed against each other. Its sound enough to almost drown the sound of another horse neighing at their back

_Come back before the last sunray hits the ground._

Magic and time were about to run out and, under the pale silhouettes of the first appearing stars, Regina grasped the reins and narrowed her eyes, trying to see the telling pulsing light of a portal. Purple magic bursting out of her skin, adrenaline rushing through her veins, she saw the titillating glow just as the fog that had been licking the undersides of her horse ever since she had escaped the castle finally closed around them; its grey, pearly color darkening and thickening quickly as the portal’s light blinked lazily, almost dead.

Spurring the horse and not listening to its angry neighs, Regina glanced at her back, her sight straining on the few seconds she let herself glance away from the treacherous path she was in. Just as she had expected, hoofbeats echoing through the fog and haloed with dirty white -almost grey- magic Emma’s own horse was quickly closing the little distance she had managed to win a few seconds ago, back when she had used her last magic reserve into propelling her and her mount down the hill. The sharp rocks and uneven ground were worthy enough to be a trap for the poor horse she was currently trying to direct to the quickly weakening portal.

Emma’s mount, however, even with the grey glow of the blonde’s -now white-haired- magic glowing around it, didn’t seem as bothered or as tired as Regina’s horse and, muttering curses through clenched teeth, Regina realized the last dying sunray was about to be swallowed by the darkness that seemed to erupt from the outline of the tall castle that reigned over the horizon at her back.

She was out of time.

A risk, she thought, glancing down at the dark and red dress she still had on, purple sparks trying helplessly to transform into its usual fireballs, she had taken the moment she had heard where Emma was. Chocking as she felt her magic falter inside of her, she jumped from her horse; a practiced movement she was glad that she seemed to still remember how she needed to do it, and started to run towards the portal, the curving and wrapping ends of the glowing vortex rising a few meters away from her.

If she managed, she thought as the thundering echoes of Emma’s horse became closer and closer, to simply touch the portal as the white-haired woman grasped her she could, perhaps…

She had known, she thought again, the memory of purple roses coming back from her scrambled thoughts, that she was taking a risk, a risk no one seemed prepared to take except her as news had started to arrive of a new realm. One that sucked darkness and magic in a way that could only be Emma’s newfound powers. She had known the moment she had been sent there with only a few warning words from Gold and Snow’s teary beg of both of them returning safe and sound, that she could get trapped into the web and magic she had felt pulsing and singing inside her veins, inside her lungs, the moment she had known Emma was there, waiting for her.

The castle had surprised her, of course: The roses and the candles flanking both sides of the main staircase that led to the wooden-made doors something that she could have had on her Evil Queen days. It hadn’t taken her that much to realize that Emma had constructed the realm while thinking of her, her smirk and dark green eyes telling her as much as the wooden doors had parted and there, waiting for her while draped in shadows and magic, had stood the blonde. Dark suit and glimmering fangs the last piece of a puzzle that made Regina’s mind reel.

“I’ve missed you.” The taller woman had said, matter of fact, and yet softly. The shadow of a kiss had been swiftly dropped on Regina’s hand, dress appearing on top of her clothes, being formed out of the shadows, pulsing and fitting to the brunette’s body, snug on her ribcage and chest as Emma waited, smirk in place. “I was starting to wonder if I was going to need to cross myself.”

Her grasp was tender, and Regina had swallowed at the words, realizing belatedly that her anger, her worry, had slipped away, suffused in a way with relief. Relief of finally having Emma standing in front of her.

“You didn’t answer to the dagger when we called.” She had answered, softly, and she had glanced at Emma’s lips as they parted, fangs more pronounced while the woman chuckled.

“Being on another realm has its perks.” Her answer hadn’t been enough and yet Regina had found herself nodding.

That had been her first mistake perhaps; thinking that, maybe, she could work with Emma’s psyche. Even if every inch of the white-haired woman’s body called for her in a way the power the blonde had previously sported didn’t. She guessed that it was the residual black power of the dagger, calling for her in the same way Emma had pushed her aside, saving her from it as she had stabbed the vortex, tears on her eyes.

Or it could very well have been just her own desire to kiss the other woman, admit what she felt, ask her to come back to Storybrooke, to her.

Back to the present, she heard Emma’s feet hitting the ground as she took one final leap towards the portal as that final sunray disappeared. The portal exploded in a million shards of light that fell to the ground, robbing her her breath as she turned, drowning in the power that was pressed against her skin, seeking an entrance her own magic was unable to grant.

She had seen the risk, she thought as Emma strolled towards her, one hand already extended, grey wisps creating shadows on the fog that now reached Regina’s waist.

“Stay.” She asked, green eyes seeking hers, face in shadows and want written on the way magic curled and breathed and Regina could feel her willpower dwindling as she felt the call of power urging her again, coiling on her chest and lower belly, going further still as the voice of the Queen returned to her.

Why not, she considered, magic hot now, washing over her, infernal flames starting to light up inside her chest. She could stay, she could...

And, with a nod, she took Emma’s hand.

She didn’t feel pain when the woman’s teeth sank onto her skin.


End file.
